Zilla Raids Again
by godzilla898
Summary: Zilla. Unheard for five years. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Zilla, or anything associated with GODZILLA.

Location Unknown, 2009

A vaguely round shape in the dark, 9 feet tall and 4 feet across. A giant egg. Lightning flashes across the sky. A crack. And another crack. A rectangular, scaly head peers out of the egg and roars, ready to take on the world. More lightning, and the qiuck flashes reveal thousands of eggs just like it, and all craking. Thousands of bloodthirsty eyes peer out of their eggs. Zilla, not seen for 5 years, was back, with a thirst for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Zilla, anything associated with GODZILLA, Space Amoeba, _Megalo Matamata_, Kameobas or the Godzilla franchise.

* * *

2009, Tasman Sea, Australia

A wake in the ocean and a massive ridged shell emerges above the water, followed by a long, leathery neck with a mouth filled with sharp, pointed teeth. A _Megalo matamata_ or Kamoebas. Another ripple and even bigger long, pink, crystal-like spikes erupt from the water. A slender head with rows of deadly teeth emerges, and bites down on the Kamoebas's neck, killing it instantly. The carcass is dragged underwater with a splash, disappearing without a trace. The large reptillian head emerged and let out a loud trumpet roar. Godzilla had returned. After 5 long, peaceful years, he was back.

* * *

So, what do you think? No more chapters without at least two more reviews. More monsters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer: I do not own or claim to own Nick Tatopoulos, "Worm Guy", Godzilla, Ebirah, King Kong, Zilla, or M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

* * *

Secret Nuclear Testing Ground, 2009

Nick Tatopoulos was finally backed to work, what he was good at. After being heavily involved with the monster attack of New York in 1998 and having a Zilla chick imprint on him, the legal bother and paperwork lasted for years. Many companies also offered him jobs, but he turned down every single one. The military never really took their eyes off him, incase something else happened. For now, though, it was back to being "Worm Guy." Speaking of worms, he took a rod, and stuck it in the moist mud. The damp ground was electrified, driving countless squirming and wiggling worms to the surface. He bent over and picked some up, recording their size.

"Wow! Their size has grown 20% in the last 5 years! That's unbelievable!" He put the squirming worms back in the soil, and they burrowed eagerly. At that moment, the military contact radio buzzed in his van. He ran back and searched through the van, tossing stuff out along the way. He finally reached the radio, and pressed "TALK."

"Nick Tatopoulos here."

"Nick, we've received reports of a massive, unidentified object heading towards your location. It appears to be some sort of giant monster."

"A giant monster? You mean like Godzilla?"

"Yes, but we're not certain which monster. For all we know, it could be Godzilla, Ebirah, or King Kong. Should we send a mech unit?"

Nick was about to reply "No", but something big made landfall. A massive being reared its head above the water, sending cascades of water surging up, defying gravity. When the water cleared, it took a massive step forward as the ground shook. It stood on two legs, with a large, boxy head, two large arms, and a long, powerful tail sticking straight out. It was a light green, with rows of dorsal spikes along its back. Nick felt cold, as he remembered that shape. He shuddered at the bad memories.

Zilla. Was. Back.

Still shaking, he said into the radio, "Send M.O.G.U.E.R.A."

"Roger that."

* * *

So whaddya think? They'll get longer, I promise! Please review, and no flames unless I deserve them!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Zilla or Nick Tatopoulos.

* * *

Secret Nuclear Testing Ground, 2009

Nick dropped the worm collection bin and ran for his life back to the truck, his white sneakers stomping the wet mud.

A massive maw clamped down where Nick stood only seconds ago. He opened the door and hopped in the car, still sweating and breathing hard. He turned the key, and the engine started. He slammed the pedal, and the car wheels turned at full speed, spraying up damp mud.

Zilla stomped onto land, and ran towards his prey. He left giant footprints in the mud, and rushed even faster, letting out a massive roar of anger. The huge beast tensed up his legs, and flew thrpugh the air, landing in front of the truck and sending up a fountain of of brown goop.

Nick slammed the brakes and wrenched the steering wheel. He wasn't fast enough, as a giant maw lined with rows of serrated teeth rushed down from the sky, embracing the van in its death grip.

As the van was lifted into the sky, the teeth punctured the sheet metal and frayed wires, making Nick's world smaller. Luckily for Nick, the front door wasn't between teeth. Before the car was too high up, Nick opened the door and leapt out, escaping death.

Zilla crunched the car to scrap, yet was not satisfied with the carnage. He wanted the taste of blood and human flesh, not some thin crunchy metal. It wasn't the same. Zilla saw the person run away, and moved in for the kill. Zilla immediantly opened his maw, and let out an ear-splitting roar. The scaly behemoth let the world see the teeth that resided in his mouth, and prepared to use them against Nick.

Zilla reared up and dived, about to finish the "Worm Guy." Nick ducked as the masive reptile prepared to eat. Him

Just as Zilla was about to wrap his jaws of death around Nick, two brillant blue bolts lanced out of nowhere and slammed into Zilla's sclay hide, drawwing a yelp of surprise from the monster as Zilla was knocked over.

A silver mech colored with blue markings and a sharply angled head with a drill nose on top of a curved body with two cone-like arms and a razor on its back. All this was on top of atwo massively curved "thighs" and just as many "legs." The mech fired its retro rockets and slowly landed on the ground. The mech spun its upper body and repeated its name: "M.O.G.U.E.R.A."

Confused at this strange attacker, Zilla didn't know ehat to make of it. However, Zila was not one to back down.

The lizard monstrosity let loose a massive roar to show his defiance.

SCREEEEEEEEEEOUNGH!!!!

* * *

So what do you think? Expect monster carnage next chapter! Please review, but no flames unless I deserve them!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Zilla, Nick Tatopoulos, or M.O.G.U.E.R.A.

* * *

Zilla was ticked. He couldn't get his prey, because of some stupid metal…thing. Well, he was getting revenge.

The beast roared and jumped at M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The mech went toppling over, Zilla standing on top of it.

As Zilla's weight was starting to bend the metal, M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s drill hands opened. Inside each hand was a massive grenade, spinning rapidly.

Zilla purred softly in curiosity.

The two explosives rocketed out of the hands and slammed into Zilla. They detonated with incredible force, throwing the lizard a few hundred yards into the ocean.

Zilla gave a roar as the sunk beneath the waves, leaving a pool of green blood where he sank.

A helicopter appeared in the distance. _Thud.__Thud.__Thud.__Thud.__Thud.__Thud._

As it slowly made its way to the battlefield, it dropped a rope ladder. Nick grabbed the ladder and climbed up, as the helicopter flew back to GDF headquarters.

Then the ground shook.

Thousands of holes opened in the ground. Out of each one emerged a massive, scaly beast. One Zilla, the mech could handle. But could it take thousands?

All of the lizards started to slowly circle around the mech, which had gotten off the ground. Its head spun in all directions, looking for a way to escape. There was only one way.

A massive cloud of steam billowed out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s middle. The legs became a spaceship, and immediately flew away at Mach 2.5. The top half became a burrowing tank, and soon burrowed through the soft mud. Some of the Zillas' dorsal spines glowed and their eyes turned green, before a green atomic breath came out. It just missed the flying spaceship.

Meanwhile the tank burrowed away unnoticed. The thousands of Zilla's were confused, wondering were their enemy went. Then a roar reminded them of the biggest threat.

There, standing 60 meters tall in the water was the King of Monsters.

Godzilla.

* * *

Yes, I know there wasn't much monster fighting. But it'll get better, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN ZILLA OR GODZILLA!

Yes, this story is still alive.

* * *

The Zillas all stared at Godzilla, waiting for something to happen. Godzilla's spines slowly lit up as radioactive fog seeped out of his mouth between his teeth. Godzilla's spine made a loud crackling sound, and then his mouth opened.

A fearsome beam of radiation rocketed out of Godzilla's maw, barreling toward the giant lizards. Some of the Zillas were killed, but others leapt at Godzilla, screeching in rage. Godzilla turned around and swung his scaly tail up in the air, crashing into many of the Zillas. But there were still more Zillas, and they all landed on Godzilla.

He gave a massive roar of surprise as he was thrown to the ground by the weight of the lizards. The Zillas began slicing and biting at Godzilla as he roared in pain. His spines again lit up, and the Zillas on his back screeched and jumped off from the intense heat. Godzilla, the weight gone, stood up and released his atomic breath at all the Zillas. The air was filled with the agonized screeching of dying Zillas and the rotting smell of burning flesh. But the number of lizards was ridiculous. No matter how many were killed, there were still many more. Suddenly, something happened.

The Zillas fought back. Their spines began glowing, and their eyes turned green. Hundreds of radioactive beams were spewed at Godzilla, who was unaffected. But, Godzilla's spines started pulsing a bright orange color. And they charged once again, and the unnatural process repeated. Drawing on his spines, Godzilla began charging something so horrible very few creatures could survive it.

Unfortunately for the Zillas, they were not one of those creatures.

Screeching in fear some of the Zillas cowardly started burrowing through the earth. The crackling noise began intensifying, and soon Godzilla's entire body started glowing a pale orange color. It would take more time for him to unleash his godly wrath.

Patience was not a virtue lizards are famed for.

Once again, the Zillas all charged at Godzilla. Screeching and roaring, they opened their mouths, ready to rend Godzilla's flesh from bone.

The Zillas were fast, but not fast enough.

Godzilla released a horrible roar that stopped all the Zillas in their tracks. A roar that cracked glass and would deafen anyone nearby. The world seemed to slowly warp and time slowed down as Godzilla pulsed a blinding orange.

Godzilla's rage, combine with the Zilla's blasts, erupted forth in a devastating shockwave of pure radioactive power. It ripped it's way through all of the Zillas, easily clearing through every single one. The sand turned to glass from the heat, and not a single Zilla was left alive. Or whole.

His orange glow fading and his spines no longer pulsing, he let out one more roar. It was a roar to remind the world that Godzilla was the King. And no one else could ever steal that title. Satisfied with his victory, Godzilla turned around and waded back into the ocean.

But there were more. There's always more.

* * *

Sorry that I've been away from this for so long. The school year had insane amounts of homework and my life's been crazy, but now it's summer and I may even be able to get another chapter in before school starts (gasp!)

And as always, review. If you hate it, let me know. Love it, let me know. You can even do an anonymous review, so I'll never know who you are!

And if anyone has any better things to call the Zillas, let me know!


End file.
